


Coming out of the Closet

by krystalcollins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalcollins/pseuds/krystalcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is tasked with talking to Derek about how he doesn't show enough affection to the pack, although he's sudden realized that pressed up against Derek in a closet wasn't the best place to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Um this is my first foray (?) into fanfiction, though not for a lack of dodgy drabbles saved onto my computer, so sorry that it's pretty stilted or has any major plot holes or bad characterization. Regardless, feel free to tell me if I've gotten anything horrifically wrong, but otherwise, enjoy, and thanks for reading!

He look at them all; Erica with her feet in Boyd’s lap sharpening her nails (scarier than Stiles would have thought), Lydia primly perched on Jackson’s lap, Isaac sitting against Boyd’s legs, and Allison, watching amusedly from a love seat off to the side as Scott stands in front of Stiles.

“You want me to _what?_ ”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

So when the pack told Stiles that he needed to talk to Derek, they probably didn’t mean in this situation.

Stiles shifts, brushing his back against Derek’s front, and if he shivers a little, no-one’s going to mention it, least of all Derek who’s been standing in moody silence for the past few minutes. Stiles winces. Now is _not_ the time to get a boner.

When faeries attacked, Stiles was carried into a closet by Derek- who had the infortune of being closest to Stiles and least close to the door at the time- while the rest of the pack snuck out for reinforcements, because even Derek doesn’t have that much iron in his house/apartment (Stiles has to say, this _isn’t quite_ how his dreams of getting carried places by Derek normally go).

Stiles gives an awkward laugh.

“So Derek, I realise that now might not be the best time for this-”

 “Stiles” Derek growls.

 “-but I think that we really need to have a talk about your parenting.”

“Parenting?” Derek grinds out.

 “Yes, the pups are quite honestly, not being treated right. Now as their father-”

“ _Father?”_ Derek has adopted his incredulous-affronted tone.

“-you really need to shape up. From what I’ve read, werewolves need touch and you’re really not providing that” Stiles tries him best to insert a reprimanding tone into his voice.  Derek makes a huffing noise and Stiles can’t see his face, but he can feel the glare into the back of his head.

Against his better judgement he says “You know, I think this is a conversation we need to have face-“ he turns around, brushing his body against Dereks, causing his breath to catch and maybe make a tiny barely audible moan “-to face” Stiles finishes weakly.

Derek is staring at his with his incredulous face on. Hopefully the pack will return soon and save him from his own stupidity. Stiles clears his throat and continues, impervious to Derek’s looks. “Furthermore, I think we need to establish a system of more touching…” His voice breaks as Derek’s glare deepens ( _nearly_ impervious to Derek’s looks).

Stiles panics “No! Uh, not between us! Humans don’t need touch, well we do and babies have been shown to have better…”

Derek is starting to look like he’s considering taking his chances against the ungodly number of faeries outside the closet “uh, yeah but not you touching me I don’t need that.”

If anything Derek’s frown deepens at this “um I mean the pack. You touching the pack- not inappropriately! But not that you can’t um, I mean, touch people inappropriately, well with consent.”

Derek seem to be lost between amusement and reason to murder. Stiles’ breathing escalates, brushing his chest against Derek’s. He manages to shift closer “I’ve read up on packs, and the whole dynamic will improve if you just connect with them, because right now they don’t trust you-“

“I’m their alpha,” Derek interrupts.

“Exactly!” Stiles continues enthusiastically. “You need to make friends with them, not just terrify them, you know when you’re all-“ He lifts Derek’s lip up to show his teeth; “grr I am Alpha, hear me roar” Derek gives him an affronted look and bares his teeth more, before biting at Stiles’ hand. His breath catches and Derek’s eye’s seem to darken even more as Stiles licks his lips.

 “So, maybe you should use more friendly placating touches, like this” Stiles places his hands on Derek’s chest and peters his tirade out. Derek’s eyebrows climb up his forehead before he grins wolfishly.

“Oh, you mean like this?” His hands grip Stiles’ hips and pull him forwards, some of his fingers sliding under Stiles hoodie.

Stiles stiffens “Uh, yeah I guess that would be okay…” He says. Did his voice just crack? Oh _god._ He tries to angle his boner away.

Derek grips him tighter. “You know what packs also do?”

Stiles tries not to stare at Derek’s lips. “Uh... communal hunting?”

Derek is unfazed, and before Stiles can shift or, have a heart attack, he grumbles out “Scenting” and his face is moving closer to Stiles, before heading to his neck. There, Derek’s stubble drags against Stiles’ collarbone before he seem to inhale and start licking and nipping at Stiles’ neck.

Stiles breathing speeds up to panting, his neck arches to give Derek free reign, and his hands slide up Derek’s chest (stone hard oh _please_ ) to around his neck, where they play with the bottom of his hair. He groans “Um, oh _wow_ , god, this is good, yeah, um, maybe a little less, uh-“ Stiles gasps as Derek’s teeth and tongue continue to assault the hollow between his shoulder and collarbone, his shirt being stretched down for easy access and his hoodie unzipped. “- _Jesus Christ-_ biting, maybe?”

If Stiles wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he felt Derek huff out a laugh against his skin. His face lifts an inch and Stiles loathes to admit that he releases a small whimper “Oh, less biting? Maybe more licking then…” Derek rumbles, his voice low and rich like honey (that man could make millions as a phone sex operator), before turning back to Stiles’ shoulder and neck, using his tongue to contour around Stiles’ shoulder.

“Uh, the biting was fine- fantastic, really. But, um, this is good too-“ Derek’s tongue retreats, replaced by his mouth sucking at Stiles’ neck “ _are you giving me a hickey?_ Oh my-“ Derek’s mouth lifts from Stiles’ neck to cover his mouth.

“Shut up Stiles” Derek murmurs against Stiles’ lips. They’re both paused there, sharing labored breaths, until Stiles’ tongue pokes out, running across Derek’s lip, and all of a sudden Derek’s chest rumbles and he growls, erupting into movement and kissing Stiles frantically. His hands, which had previously stationary against Stiles’ waist, slide up his torso and around Stiles’ back before coming to rest gripping his ass. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth and tangles his fingers into Derek’s hair.

After a few minutes of heated kissing, he abandon’s Derek's mouth to plant small kisses, nibbles, and licks across Derek’s face, who pushes him further into the door and aligns their hips. Stiles makes a mewling noise and shoves his face into Derek’s neck and shoulder, returning the favor from earlier and planting a hickey in the hollow of Derek’s neck.

Stiles starts to slowly and minutely thrust his hips against Derek, grinding them together. At this, Derek seems to simultaneously gasp and snarl, his hand moving to the top of Stiles’ thighs and heaving him up. Stiles makes a noise of surprise but lifts his legs up around Derek’s waist and moving his mouth back up to Derek’s, humming contentedly.

Derek seems makes a possessive grunt as Stiles hands slide down his back and between their chests before squirming down to Derek’s button. But before he can open it, the closet door creaks and slams open. Scott’s remark of “you can come out, we took care of-“ is interrupted by Derek and Stiles falling back without their door to press up against and Stiles landing on the floor. Fortunately, Derek catches himself on his elbows over Stiles, though still giving him a smoldering look. Derek then moves up to his knees, still straddling Stiles, and glares at the pack gathered around them.

Scott looks dumbfounded and seems at a loss for words, whereas Erica has no such problem “Huh, you two really know how to come out of the closet, hey.” Stiles blushes and Derek, if anything, looks almost bored. 

Boyd’s mouth quirks up and Jackson looks resigned, if not a little queasy “When we asked you to talk to Derek, Stilinski, this is't quite what we meant”

The rest of the group, bar Scott, who is still in shock it seems, trade looks “yes it is” Lydia pipes in.

Isaac looks positively gleeful “Should we start call you mum and dad now?”

Scott starts to look sick and Jackson sighs but the rest all crack up.

Stiles grins “Only if I get to be dad” Derek turns to glare down at him heatedly and Stiles flutter his eyelashes.

Allison clears her throat “I think that’s our cue, guys” and the pack starts to shuffle out.

Derek, without breaking eye contact calls out “Get out of the house- or hearing distance” as his face swoops down to Stiles, with the sound of Scott’s “Oh my _god_ ” echoing down the hall.  


End file.
